Deleted Your Code
by Tij2ji
Summary: When some of the racers go missing it's a race against the clock to find them before any others go missing, but when the racers get caught up in their own problems they start to forget about the missing racers and their lost friend who is not how they remember her.
1. Chapter 1

**If you haven't read In Your Code (currently being re-wrote) and Change Your Code. I suggest you do that now!**

* * *

"Choclan… are you still upset about Kendra missing?" Adorabeezle said walking towards Choclan who was sitting underneath a candy cane tree looking towards the ground. He had been sitting alone for a couple hours each day. Right after Yuni would announce the arcade closing he would walk to the Candy Cane Forest or to his and Kendra's hill.

"What do you think?" Choclan said rudely, still looking to the ground. Adorabeezle looked surprised then annoyed.  
"Don't take your anger out on me! You've got to figure out a way to find her!" Adorabeezle said angrily. Choclan kept forgetting she was quick to anger, usually really nice though.  
"How, I don't know _who_ took her, or _where_ they took her, how in Litwak's Arcade will I _ever_ find her?"  
"Get some of the other racers to help, we can be pretty smart when we put our heads together… maybe except Candlehead" Adorabeezle giggled and looked down at Choclan who had laughed a little "We should ask Minty first, she's the smartest"  
"She's not a huge fan of Kendra, I'm sure she won't be leading the search" Choclan explained. Adorabeezle sighed and sat down next to Choclan.  
"She doesn't _hate_ Kendra, only what Kendra's done"  
"Still…" Choclan said looking away from Adorabeezle, who was starting to get very frustrated, but she was trying to keep her anger to herself.  
"Why are you being so stubborn?" Adorabeezle screamed at Choclan "Look… do you want my help or not?"  
"Well your help is more appreciated than Minty's. Well, I guess we could just get _some_ of the racers to help look for Kendra…"  
"…and the rest of the racers" Adorabeezle added. It was obvious that Choclan didn't care about Vanellope, Taffyta and Nougetsia who were also missing.  
"Right… We could get Swizzle and Candlehead to help…" Choclan suggested.  
"Sure." Adorabeezle got up then looked at Choclan "But you're asking them." Choclan rolled his eyes which aggravated Adorabeezle "Just ask them!" She yelled. Choclan sighed and got up he started walking to where the other racers hung out and Adorabeezle followed closely behind him.

He spotted Candlehead cleaning her cart. She had spun into a massive chocolate puddle during today's races and her cart was covered in chocolate.  
"Hey Candlehead…" Choclan said quietly. He wasn't that close with Candlehead, having only spoken to her once and from what he had heard she probably wouldn't be much help. She turned around and skipped towards Choclan and Adorabeezle, so that they met halfway.  
"I was wondering, because Kendra is missing, you could help us find her." Choclan looked behind his shoulder to see Adorabeezle staring at him "Oh… and the other racers"  
"Uh… I guess. Sure!" Candlehead exclaimed. They stood there awkwardly until Minty walked up to where they were standing.  
"Hey Choclan, are you still depressed about Kendra missing?" Minty said _very_ rudely. Adorabeezle gave her a look to say _that was really mean_. Choclan sighed then mumbled something about Minty. She glared at Choclan and then sighed.  
"I can help you guys if you want…" She said in a sorry tone. Choclan looked at her surprised, she didn't seem like she wanted to help, but the more help the better. Well, that's what Adorabeezle thought.  
"You want to help us?" Choclan said giving Minty a weird look. She was acting a lot ruder than usual.  
"I just want our game back to normal" She said sadly, looking down at the ground "I'll get Swizzle, he can help you guys." In that moment she ran off only to return a couple minutes later with Swizzle following her closely.  
"Listen, I suggest we search _our_ game first, and then we can search other games. I'll search over there… Candlehead, you come with me… Adorabeezle you and Swizzle search near the castle… Choclan… I guess you can go by yourself. Check in the Candy Cane Forest. We'll meet back here later" Minty explained. Adorabeezle nodded and walked off to the castle followed by Swizzle. Minty walked off in the direction she assigned herself with Candlehead skipping behind her. Choclan sighed and started to think of Kendra. He reassured himself that she would be okay and walked into the Candy Cane Forest. Choclan shouted to the other racers "If you see anything… _at all_, say something." The other racers yelled out to Choclan to agree.

Choclan finally had peace and quiet as he walked through the Candy Cane Forest. He started thinking about whether they would even be able to find the missing racers at all, or if they were gone for good. As he walked around a giant candy cane tree he saw a small girl sitting on the forest floor holding a baby cy-bug. Choclan had never seen a cy-bug so he didn't know what it was. The little girl looked like a Sugar Rush racer but looked slightly smaller than a _normal_ racer. He walked around her to see what she looked like; she had two brown high piggy-tails tied up with two red ribbons. She also had a black racing jacket with red hems over the top of a bright red t-shirt. She had a black skirt with a red hem running down the bottom of her skirt and she had red and black diagonally-striped tights on. Choclan looked down at her feet and they were bare, she may have been the first Sugar Rush racer to not wear shoes, if she was a racer at all. As he inspected her some more she didn't seem to have noticed him until he stepped on a candy cane branch.  
"Who's that?" She screamed. Choclan looked down to see her face which was covered by a small, but long, fringe that covered her face. He looked at her eyes; they were a very light shade of blue, almost white.  
"I could ask you the same question. Who are you?" Choclan said sternly. He didn't want to show that he was a little scared of the creepy girl.  
"Me?" She asked "I'm…um"  
"Never mind" Choclan interrupted. He was confused at why she was so stunned at the question "What are you doing here?" Choclan asked as the girl got up from the ground.  
"I _was_ playing with my pet…" She said clutching the baby cy-bug to her chest.  
"What _was_ that thing you were holding anyways?" Choclan asked the small girl.  
"I don't know. I found it in a game and I took it" The girl replied keeping her eyes to Choclan's feet, not moving them at all.  
"Okay… Are you even aloud here, shouldn't you go to your own game?"  
"I don't _need_ to go home… I like it here."  
"Okay…" Choclan didn't know what else to say to the little girl. She seemed harmless, but he didn't want to take that risk "Uh… you stay here and I'll be right back." Choclan then ran off to find the rest of the racers.


	2. Chapter 2: Kon'nichiwa

Choclan gathered Adorabeezle, Candlehead and Swizzle to where the girl was sitting. Minty refused to quit searching and didn't follow Choclan. The little girl was still looking towards the ground, it seemed like she hadn't moved her head since Choclan was there. All the racers bent down to look at her face.  
"Is this her?" Adorabeezle asked. The little girl kept her eyes to floor. Choclan looked at Adorabeezle and nodded.  
"Why is she shorter than us?" Candlehead asked as she looked up to Choclan. Choclan shrugged and said "I don't know… I don't think she's from our game though"  
"She sure looks like she's from our game" Adorabeezle said putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'm _not_ from your game. I'm only here because my pet walked in here about a week ago" The little girl said rudely, then held her baby cy-bug up to the racers. Adorabeezle and Candlehead squealed and Swizzle jumped back. Choclan looked at them like they were crazy.  
"What's wrong, you guys?" Choclan asked the terrified racers "What's wrong with her pet?"  
"Uh… those things almost destroyed our entire game" Candlehead answered Choclan.  
"…but my pet is harmless" The little girl said bringing her pet back to her chest.  
"Harmless?!" Adorabeezle screamed loudly.  
"Our game almost got unplugged!" Swizzle added. Choclan looked surprised and thought that the small girl should get rid of the thing. The small girl let go the bug and Adorabeezle, Candlehead and Swizzle all jumped back. Instead of trying to attack them the little bug quickly crawled out of the game. The three terrified racers all let out a giant sigh. Choclan was starting to think that letting so many people help look for the missing racers was a bad idea, it seemed that everyone was stalling.

"Hey? Why you all just standing around here… and who's that?" Sticky Wipplesnit said walking over towards the group, and then look  
"We _were_ trying to look for the missing racers… but everyone seems to be stalling" Choclan said sighing. He didn't want Sticky to help too.  
"I'll help! I mean if you need my help…" Sticky said enthusiastically. Choclan rolled his eyes.  
"Sure, you can help!" Adorabeezle said to Sticky. Choclan sighed and walked towards the castle.  
"Where are you going, Choclan?" Adorabeezle yelled at Choclan. He stopped walking and turned around.  
"I'm continuing the search." Adorabeezle looked at Sticky, Candlehead and Swizzle.  
"Someone should go with you… Sticky you should go find Minty and help her. Swizzle you go with Choclan… and… who can look after… her?" Adorabeezle asked pointed to the little girl who was still on the ground, looking down.  
"I gather you're talking about me… and I don't _need_ looking after. I've lived my life alone and it'll continue that way" The little girl said lifting her head up slightly.  
"I guess I'll look after her" Choclan sighed. The little girl sighed too; she didn't want to walk around with a bunch of strangers.  
"No way… I'm gonna leave now… because you guys are boring me" The little girl said getting up and walking towards the exit of Sugar Rush.  
"Well then… Do you think we should find Minty?" Choclan suggested. Sticky looked behind Choclan and pointed to Minty who was walking towards them next to another girl, someone they had never seen.  
"Hey guys, I brought someone who is really smart… and can help us" Minty explained. Choclan, Adorabeezle, Candlehead, Sticky and Swizzle all simultaneously looked at the mysterious racer.  
"Uh… who is she?" Candlehead asked.  
"This is Minty Sakura. She was meant to be an unlockable character but the programmers only made her unlockable in Japan" Minty explained.  
"Kon'nichiwa!" Minty Sakura said to the racers.  
"She said 'Hi'" Minty translated "I told her we needed help finding the missing racers"  
"Dare mo mitsukaranaidaro rēsā no izureka o mita koto ga arimasen, hotondo ga yoru ni yukue fumei ni natte imasu. Node Watashitachi wa yoru made matte shisa shite iru." Minty Sakura said. All the racers looked at Minty Zaki so that she would translate what Minty Sakura had said.  
"Since no one has ever seen any of the racers going missing and most have gone missing at night. I suggest we wait until night" Minty sighed.  
"Whatever… you've now become the unspoken leader of the rescue party?" Choclan said rudely.  
"No need to be rude, Choclan. Candlehead and I will meet you guys later… We're not gonna be much help now…" Adorabeezle said walking off with Candlehead following closely behind her. Sticky sighed and looked in the opposite direction.  
"Kanojo wa daijōbudesuka?" Minty Sakura asked Minty Zaki. Minty Zaki shrugged and Sticky quickly looked at Minty.  
"Care to translate that, Minty?" Sticky asked rudely. Minty Zaki looked at Minty Sakura then back at Sticky.  
"She just, uh, asked if you were okay" Minty Zaki said looking at Minty Sakura. Sticky rolled her eyes and looked away.  
"Are you guys okay?" Swizzle said looking at Minty Zaki, and then Minty Sakura, and then Sticky.  
"I'm fine…" Minty Zaki said smiling at Swizzle. Minty Sakura nodded and gave Swizzle the thumbs up.  
"Sticky? Are _you_ okay?" Swizzle asked Sticky. She stood there silently.  
"I wonder what's with her" Swizzle whispered to Choclan. Choclan looked back at Swizzle and then shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3: She's Disappeared Again

"Do you guys think it's dark enough to search for the mysterious people snatcher?" Swizzle asked the three girls and Choclan as he looked up to the starry sky.  
"I guess…" Sticky sighed. Minty Sakura leant over to Minty Zaki and whispered into her ear.  
"She said we should split up again" Minty repeated.  
"Okay well Sticky can come with me and you can go with Minty Sakura" Swizzle suggested to Minty Zaki, and then she nodded.  
"Uh… Can I go with you and Sticky, Swizz?" Choclan said trying to avoid the fact that he was a little scared of walking around by himself in the dark.  
"Kare wa kowagatte imasen ka?" Minty Sakura said to Minty Zaki giggling. Minty Zaki covered her mouth with her hands and started giggling.  
"We should split up now… meet back here later" Minty Zaki said still giggling. Minty Sakura looked at Minty Zaki and both of them started giggling again, they then walked off together.

"Those two need to be separated for at least a couple minutes" Choclan joked.  
"Are… are you sure we should be looking around now? I mean what if… _it _takes us" Sticky said shaking. Swizzle was about to reply but was interrupted by Sticky squealing and pointing to a tall, slender, black-liquorice figure reaching over Choclan's shoulder. Choclan and Swizzle jumped back to be in line with Sticky. Then a tall guy with whitey-blue hair, in a dark blue hoodie and brown pants with a black belt holding them up, jumped in front of them holding a light blue hexagon in front of his face.  
"Run!" The guy said. The three racers looked at each other and then ran in the opposite direction, they then hid behind a candy rock. The tall guy put his fingers onto the light blue hexagon that was in his right hand. The tall, black figure started glitching bright red and then teleported away. The guy sighed and walked over to the three racers.  
"Did you just get rid of that thing?" Sticky said shaking.  
"No… I just weakened it" The guy said reaching out his hand to help the scared racers up.  
"Who _are_ you?" Swizzle asked getting up.  
"I'm Kasper, I'm an anti-virus software and _that_ thing… is a virus" Kasper explained. Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura came quickly running because they heard Sticky squealing. They both stopped to see nothing was wrong.  
"What's going on?" Minty Zaki asked the three racers.  
"A virus almost took them" Kasper interrupted.  
"So, you guys are okay?" Minty Zaki asked again, the three racers nodded.  
"Minty, you stay with these guys. I'll be right back" Minty Zaki said to Minty Sakura, and then she nodded.  
"Can she even understand English?" Sticky whispered to Swizzle, he shrugged and then looked back to Minty Sakura. After Minty Zaki left they saw small girl casually walking back to the group of racers.

"Who's this?" Kasper asked the racers.  
"She's just a little girl Choclan found earlier" Swizzle explained.  
"And who's this clown?" The little girl said pointing to Kasper.  
"You'd like to know wouldn't you?" Kasper said rudely to the little girl. She then sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"So, how do suppose we catch… whatever that monster was?" Sticky asked Kasper.  
"Well I only weakened it. I'll have to find it again and kill it for good, but who knows where it is"  
"We could definitely use your help, Kasper" Sticky said looking around "That little girl has disappeared again."  
"Choclan, when we find that girl again _you_ should look after her" Swizz insisted.  
"What, why me?" Choclan asked "Can't Kasper do it?"  
"I'm gonna be busy looking for that virus. I can't have a little girl running around me interfering with my work" Kasper said making up an excuse not to look after the little girl, who had run away from them twice already.  
"Mī? Watashi mo eigo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu! Watashi wa dare ka no sewa o suru koto ga dekimasu" Minty Sakura said shaking her head. Choclan gathered that was a 'no'.  
"Don't look at me. Your own your own" Sticky told Choclan.  
"But? But? Dammit, fine!" Choclan said agreeing.  
"While you guys stand around here, I'm going to look for that virus!" Kasper said, and then walked off to look around for the giant virus.

Now that Minty Zaki, Kasper and the small girl had left there was only Swizzle, Sticky, Choclan and Minty Sakura. Sticky sat down on the ground and sighed, Minty Sakura noticed that she looked upset.  
"Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" Minty Sakura asked Sticky, making Sticky very confused.  
"I'm sorry. I don't understand Japanese" Sticky said back.  
"Y-you…o-okay?" Minty Sakura said struggling to speak English. Sticky, Swizzle and Choclan all looked at her in shock.  
"You can speak English?" Swizzle asked. Minty Sakura shook her head.  
"Oh, well. I'm fine, Minty" Sticky said smiling.  
"Ē to, hakka no kaori ga doko ni itta mi tsumori watashi wa." Minty Sakura said pointing over to where Minty had walked off to. She gave a small wave goodbye and walked off to find Minty.  
"Am I the only one who thinks it's pointless having her around without anyone to translate what she's saying?" Choclan said rudely.

* * *

**By the way, I (Minty Sakura) don't actually speak Japanese... it's all the magic of Google Translate!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Remember Now

It was at least an hour after the Arcade had closed and Kasper and Minty Sakura had returned with no luck of finding the missing racers or destroying the virus.  
"So, did you find anything, Minty?" Swizzle asked Minty Sakura.  
"Sō demonai, watashi ga shitte iru subete ga kakete iru hitodesu" She replied. Swizzle realised it was stupid of him to even asked her anything as no one could translate what she was saying because Minty Zaki refused to give up hope and went to search in other games.  
"She said that she didn't find anything out and all she knows is that who is missing" Kasper said. Choclan, Swizzle and Sticky all looked at Minty Sakura to confirm what Kasper had said was correct, so she nodded her head. All the racers sighed and went back to staring at nothing or fiddling with their thumbs.

"Are you guys still waiting around doing nothing?" The little girl from earlier said from behind Choclan. All the racers jumped and looked at her "Well, have you found the racers?"  
"It's not easy with _this_ help" Kasper said looking at Choclan.  
"Listen, little girl, we've been _trying_ to look but no one knows anything" Choclan said moving to face the little girl.  
"Well I'm not helping" she said rudely.  
"Why not?!" Choclan yelled at the girl.  
"I don't even know what they look like."  
"Neither do I but hey I'm gonna try my best to destroy whatever took them" Kasper butted in.  
"Great leader you have here" the girl said sarcastically. Choclan realised that he had to take care of her and had a plan to try and dump her onto someone else.  
"You two seem to be getting along well, Kasper, you look after her" Choclan said to Kasper.  
"I don't _need_ looking after" The little girl said. Swizzle and Sticky both looked at each other because they noticed something strange about the little girl. One, they had never seen her before. Two, she looked exactly like a Sugar Rush racer. Three, whenever she talked she kept her head down, hiding her face.  
"I'm not going to look after that little brat" Kasper said. The little smirked as she came up with a great idea.  
"_Just_ to annoy him, _you_ are going to look after me" The little girl said, Kasper sighed and took a step forward. The little girl walked over to him but bumped into his leg and over.  
"You should look where you're going next time. I guess I should look after you" Kasper said giving in.  
"Yeah and I'll look where I'm going next time" The little girl said sadly.

Minty Zaki had searched through almost every game asking different people if they knew where the missing racers were. With no luck she decided to go back to the other to tell them. Minty saw the small girl standing there and she froze in shock. She sprinted down to where all the racers where standing.  
"Um, what is she doing here?" Minty Zaki said calmly.  
"Who's that?" The little girl asked.  
"That's Minty" Swizzle answered.  
"Excuse me… why is she here?" Minty asked again.  
"Oh, I know her, she's really creepy" The little girl said to all the racers and Kasper. All the racers were clueless, how did they know each other?  
"Woah, woah, woah! Minty, what's going on here?" Choclan said speaking for all the racers.  
"She came to this game a long time ago and I told her to never come back" Minty said the little girl, which made the racers very wide eyed. This wasn't the Minty they knew. The Minty they knew was always welcoming to others.  
"What do you mean 'to never come back', what did she do?" Swizzle asked Minty and the little girl.  
"Do I have to explain?" Minty sighed. Sticky, Swizzle, Choclan, Minty Sakura and Kasper all nodded.  
"You don't need to, I remember everything now" The little girl said quietly.

* * *

**Sorry, it's short! I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger *troll face***


	5. Chapter 5: She Deleted My Codes

**Hooray! The truth comes out :) Also, I (Minty Sakura) don't actually speak Japanese. I use a magical tool called 'Google Translate' :3**

* * *

"I remember everything now" The little girl said quietly. Everyone quickly turned to look at her.  
"I used to be a racer but people complained about my poor racing skills because I kept crashing into the gamers, they also complained about my design because I wasn't candy-themed. Minty heard the comments and took it upon herself to get rid of me and delete my codes before Litwak unplugged the game" the little girl explained, leaving everyone, except Minty, wide-mouthed. They all looked over to Minty who was standing there slightly embarrassed.  
"Cynthia… that was my name" The little girl said.  
"Great, now she remembers" Minty said sarcastically.  
"Minty, you had no right to delete her codes and who are you to judge her on her racing skills?" Kasper said to Minty.  
"You've never seen her racing, she kept crashing into everyone!" Minty said to the other racers.  
"Wait, why were you so bad at racing, Cynthia?" Kasper asked her. It took her a while to realise Kasper was talking to her. The others just figured she was gonna have to take some time to get used to her name.  
"I… uh… I…" Cynthia said nervously.  
"Cynthia, just tell them" Minty said rudely.  
"I…" Cynthia said starting to breathe very heavily, Minty sighed and realised that she wasn't going to confess.  
"The programmers forgot to program her with any vision, she's blind" Minty said for Cynthia.  
"You're blind?" Choclan asked, looking into her Alice-blue coloured eyes.  
"Hooray, now everyone knows" Cynthia said sarcastically, folding her arms.  
"Aww, I think being blind is cute" Sticky said comforting Cynthia.  
"So, you can't see at all?" Choclan said, and then all the racers including Kasper looked at him.  
"You get people giving you lots of time and effort just to make you happy and that cute!" Sticky said walking over to Cynthia.  
"Let's test something…" Choclan whispered to himself, picked up a rock and threw it Cynthia hitting her arm.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Cynthia said starting cry. All the racers except Minty Zaki and Choclan went over to Cynthia to try and make her feel better. Minty and Choclan looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Hey, Cynthia it's okay! Your ability makes you special, okay? And don't go thinking it makes you any worse than any of the other racers, okay?" Sticky said to Cynthia, which made her feel a little better.  
"Choclan, you should leave now" Kasper said to Choclan.  
"But this was all my idea… to find Kendra" Choclan said sadly.  
"How's that going, huh?" Kasper said rudely. Choclan sighed and walked away, he was just going to have to find Kendra by himself.  
"I'm leaving too, Minty you should come with me" Minty Zaki said walking off. Minty Sakura looked at all the racers gathered around Cynthia and slowly walked off. While Minty Sakura walked off she looked back at the racers and then looked at Swizzle.  
"Uh… I… Um… Wait up you guys!" Swizzle said getting up and running after Minty Zaki and Minty Sakura. Now that most of the racers had disbanded all that was left was Sticky, Kasper and Cynthia.

"Great I'm alone again" Sticky said sighing.  
"I'm still here, genius" Cynthia said rudely. Sticky wanted to be angry at her but figured she shouldn't yell.  
"Well, I don't exactly know anyone here like I did with Minty and Swizzle."  
"You better get used to us because I'm stuck with what's-his-name" Cynthia said pointing to Kasper.  
"Hey, you said you liked the idea. Now I'm stuck with you!" Kasper said aggravating Cynthia.  
"I only said I was going to stay with you because I wanted to annoy you" Cynthia corrected Kasper.  
"Either way, I have to look after you. Good job" Kasper yelled, and then Cynthia sighed "Anyways where can we sleep? Because it's too dark to look for them now, I can hardly see a thing"  
"Oh no, what a nightmare" Cynthia said sarcastically.

* * *

**Did you get the reference right at the end? :3  
Also, originally Cynthia wasn't gonna have a name. She was gonna continue the way she was not knowing where she came from, she wasn't even meant to be blind :P **


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Here To Bring Order

**Here's a present for you :D Another chapter!**

* * *

"One more time Minty, who is that little girl?" Swizzle asked as Minty Zaki paced around.  
"Her name's Cynthia, she used to be a racer before King Candy took over, people complained because she kept crashing into everyone. So I deleted her codes and left her Game Central Station, now she back even when I told her _not_ to come back. Must I explain it again?" Minty quickly explained again.  
"No, you don't have to explain, I get it" Swizzle said trying to calm her down.  
"I'm gonna go, Minty just stay with Swizzle" Minty Zaki said then walked off. Swizzle was going to say something but figured he should wait until Minty Zaki had left.  
"What is wrong with her? Oh wait, you can't really understand me. Never mind then" Swizzle said to Minty Sakura.  
"Shikashi… Watashi wa anata o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu" Minty Sakura said back to Swizzle. He gave her a weird look then said "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're saying"  
"Sore wa daijōbudesu. Watashi wa anata ga inai koto o shitte imasu."  
"I really need to learn Japanese" Swizzle joked, which made Minty laugh.  
"What… what's so funny?" Swizzle asked. Minty shrugged and smiled "Can you understand me?"  
"Hai" Minty said and nodded.  
"Huh… that's weird. Can you speak English if you can understand it?" Swizzle asked. Minty shaked her head and shrugged.  
"Damn, you're really nice. I wish you could speak English" Swizzle said which made Minty smile and blush.

Choclan had been walking for ages but still no signs of any missing racers. He sighed and said "I didn't do anything wrong. I may have thrown a rock at her but so what? Kasper didn't need to go off at me, Cynthia should've just sucked it up and dealt with it."  
"Choclan, long time no see" a girl said as she walked out from behind a tree. She had long blonde hair with black streaks covering one of her red eyes and was wearing a light blue racing jacket over the top of a white and red dress, wearing black angle-length boots on her feet.  
"Who… who are you?" Choclan asked the girl.  
"Call me… Kendall"  
"Okay then, what are you doing here?"  
"To bring order here. I'm surprised the little rat hasn't destroyed the game" She said as her eye twitched.  
"What do you mean by… little rat?" Choclan asked Kendall.  
"I do not speak a name as disgusting as hers" She said glitching.  
"It must be a girl then, but there are many. The only person who could ruin the game would be Vanellope except she hasn't been here for a couple days" Choclan said to himself.  
"Good, she doesn't need to be here"  
"Well, we've been fine without her… except there's a tall, black monster that's around somewhere" Choclan explained.  
"I know there's a monster around but he's somewhat helping me"  
"Really? How? We think the monster has been kidnapping the racers. Only four have gone missing… so far" Choclan told the girl who was walking around in a large circle.  
"Yes, that's true. They all deserve it through hailing to such _thing_" Kendall said talking about Vanellope. To any other racer it would be clear that she was evil, but Choclan was somehow oblivious to that fact.  
"I know one who didn't deserve to be kidnapped…" Choclan said quietly.  
"Oh, yeah? Who's that, then?" She said glitching over to Choclan.  
"Kendra…" Choclan told her, and then she smirked.  
"Pretty name…" She said looking at Choclan "Anyways, I came here to get rid of that little brat and I have succeeded… do you know where 'it' is?"  
"Where _what_ is? You mean the liquorice thing?" Choclan asked.  
"No… _Vanellope_" Kendall said shuddering.  
"Oh, I don't know where she is. She got kidnapped too"  
"Hmm, I didn't see her with Allsorts though" Kendall whispered to herself.  
"Who?" Choclan asked.  
"Allsorts is the giant, liquorice monster you were talking about. It was programmed in to only appear on Halloween but _somehow_ the code got a glitch in it and it's broken free" The girl explained "Hey, why aren't you defending the… _glitch_?"  
"I don't know… I guess I'm too lazy" Choclan told Kendall.  
"If you're not defending her help me. Not that I need it"  
"Yeah, sure I guess" Choclan agreed. What's the worst that could happen?


	7. Chapter 7: No One's Useless

**Sorry but the next chapter probably wont come for a while. I'm gonna be busy writing Cynthia's backstory :D I'm only on the first chapter but I should be able to upload it later today!**

* * *

"There's not much _we_ can do now" Kasper sighed.  
"You don't say" Cynthia said rudely. Kasper sighed again and rolled his eyes "What? You expect me to be happy?"  
"Well, what can we do?" Kasper asked Cynthia and Sticky, who was zoned out.  
"Why are you asking me?" Cynthia said getting up and sitting about two metres away from Sticky and Kasper.  
"I don't know, in case you had a good idea?"  
"Why don't you stop wasting your time and ask someone else because if you didn't know, I'm practically useless" Cynthia said folding her arms.  
"I wouldn't say useless…" Kasper said quietly.  
"What would you say, then? Worthless, good-for-nothing, vain?" Cynthia said rudely. Kasper wanted to tell her she wasn't useless but nothing was working, Cynthia was too stubborn.  
"Huh? What's happening? I kind of dazed off" Sticky said zoning back in.  
"Tell Cynthia she's not useless, Sticky" Kasper ordered.  
"Uh, what? No one is useless, everyone has a purpose to be created and you're no exception, Cynthia" Sticky told Cynthia.  
"Explain my purpose, then. I'm just dying to know" Cynthia said sarcastically.  
"You have to figure that out yourself, Cynthia" Kasper told Cynthia, who sighed.  
"Too bad. Sticky? Any ideas?" Kasper asked Sticky who was daydreaming "Sticky?"  
"Huh? Sorry I was daydreaming…" Sticky said blinking at Kasper.  
"I'm surrounded by idiots…" Cynthia said sighing. Kasper looked at her meanly, but Sticky had started daydreaming again.  
"Hold up, Cynthia. We're not idiots" Kasper scolded Cynthia. Cynthia sighed and rolled her Alice-blue coloured eyes.  
"What's going on? Sorry, I dozed off again" Sticky said looking at a frustrated Kasper and an annoyed Cynthia.  
"You're not proving my point, Sticky" Kasper said looking from Cynthia to Sticky.  
"What point?" Sticky asked Kasper. He sighed and looked over at Cynthia who was sitting cross-legged on the candy ground.  
"Never mind… we need to find something to do. I'm getting bored" Kasper complained.  
"I am too, but you don't hear me complaining" Cynthia said quietly.  
"No one asked your opinion, Cynthia" Kasper said very rudely, which made her start to sniffle.  
"Honestly, why are you being so harsh on me? You're not different in any way! You have no idea what it's like being me!" Cynthia got up. "You can look for the missing racer yourself because I'm not helping…_ at all_." Cynthia shuffled her feet, to find her way, and ran off towards the Sugar Rush entrance. Kasper looked at Sticky who was still daydreaming and looked back at Cynthia who was at the entrance already. Kasper sighed and chased after her, followed by Sticky when she realised that they had left.

"Cynthia?" Kasper called after he left Sugar Rush. He, and Sticky, looked around and saw Cynthia sitting on a small bench crying. "Are you okay, Cynthia? I'm sorry if I offended you."  
"What do you want, Kasper?" Cynthia said bitterly, quickly wiping the tears off her cheeks.  
"I… I have to look after you…" Kasper said trying to make up an excuse.  
"I don't _need_ looking after."  
"But you're younger than us… You're only 7" Sticky pointed out.  
"So? I've lived my entire life alone and it'll continue that way." Cynthia turned her head away from Kasper and Sticky.  
"I bet you it was hard, being by yourself, blind, you don't know where you're going all your life, must've been hard. I reckon you should leave her, Kasper" Sticky told Kasper, just then Cynthia bursted out in tears. "Did I say something?" Sticky sat down next to Cynthia.  
"I'm fine. I'm going home now" Cynthia said getting up and walking to the far right of Game Central Station. Sticky looked at Kasper to say _follow her_, Kasper then nodded and walked after Cynthia. Sticky walked back to Sugar Rush after remembering about the Random Roster Race, as she was usually late to the Random Roster Race no one thought anything of her absence.

"Cynthia! Listen, I'm sorry for being mean but you don't _have_ a home" Kasper said catching up to Cynthia who was walking away, counting her steps. When she stopped she turned around 90 degrees and walked down three steps into a small room filled with hundreds of small items from different games.

"Here's my house. Probably doesn't look like much but… I wouldn't know" Cynthia said sitting on the floor. Kasper sighed and looked around at all the different game items.  
"It's… crowded. How did you get all these items?" Kasper asked.  
"I took them. I figured if they needed them for the game the item would just respawn"  
"You don't know that, Cynthia."  
"Why do _you_ care. _You're_ not from a game." Kasper sighed and sat down opposite of Cynthia. He sighed and looked at her; she was sitting against the wall with her head towards the floor. He started to think about Cynthia: _She's been through quite a lot in the last couple minutes. Remembering her past, making a new enemy. I should probably be nice to her. I'll talk about it with her later.  
_"Hey, Cynthia. I'm going to sleep now, I'll talk with you later" Kasper said lying down on the floor.

* * *

**Also... *cough* KENDRA *cough* WRITE YOUR BACK STORY! *cough* *cough***


	8. Chapter 8: See The Bright Side

It was only an hour after the arcade had opened and Sticky had left them to go race and Kasper had awoke to Cynthia crying on the other side of the small room. He quickly sat up and walked over to Cynthia.

"Cynthia?" He said quietly. She sniffled and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks.  
"What do you want, Kasper?" She said rudely.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm… I'm fine" She said turning her head away from Kasper. As much as he found her annoying he thought he should try and make her feel better.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, I was just… thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Being a racer…"  
"You… you wanna be a racer?" Cynthia turned her head to Kasper and nodded. "Then you can be a racer!"  
"How? It's not like I'm an actual part of Sugar Rush" She pointed out.  
"If you wanna be a racer I'm sure we can find a way to put you back into Sugar Rush"  
"You really don't get it, do you? I don't even have a kart anymore, and I can't remember any of the tracks. I'll probably just crash into everything again…" She said as her eyes started swelling with tears again.  
"We can make you a kart and the other racers and I can teach you the tracks."  
"You don't understand, Kasper" She said getting up and walking to the door of her house. "I'll talk with you later." Kasper watched her leave then and then sighed.

Choclan had been walking around with Kendall for ages looking for Vanellope. He didn't know what she wanted with Vanellope but figured he'd help because where Vanellope is, is probably where Kendra is. Kendall looked around and saw Cynthia sitting on the ground playing with small gumdrops.  
"You! Have you seen a small looking child like you but… worse around here?" Kendall asked Cynthia.  
"No…" She replied bluntly.  
"Do you know where I can find them?"  
"No…"  
"And why exactly is that, huh?" Kendall asked walking around to face Cynthia.  
"Must I explain it to you?"  
"Yes, and I would start speaking if I was you" Kendall threatened.  
"I haven't seen anything like... ever"  
"And what does that mean, huh? If you don't evaluate you will face the consequences"  
"I'm blind, okay?! Can you leave me alone now?" Cynthia yelled at Kendall.  
"That's a nice excuse but you're going to have to come up with something better, you don't fool me"  
"It's not an excuse, crazy. I'm telling the truth" Cynthia told her.  
"If I were you I'd stop lying, because you're standing in the midst of a powerful being" Kendall said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Kendall, she's not lying…" Choclan said to Kendall. She quickly turned around to look at Choclan who was standing a couple feet away from her. Kendall looked back at Cynthia then ran over to get a rock; she picked it up and threw it at Cynthia's arm.  
"Ow! Great, now she's throwing rocks at me too" Cynthia said trying not to cry.  
"Hmm, you're good at what you do, poser" Kendall told Cynthia.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I meant to believe you didn't see that rocking coming?" Kendall said laughing. Kendall looked over at Choclan, and smiled at him.  
Kasper had been searching for ages for Cynthia. He felt bad for not following her after she had left so he decided to go look for her.  
"Cynthia? Where are you?" He called out. Kendall heard him and gasped, she glitched away and hid. Choclan looked at where she had glitched to then back at Cynthia.  
"Cynthia, there you are. I've been looking for you for… about five minutes. Where have you been?" Kasper asked Cynthia. He saw Choclan standing next to her and got suspicious.  
"I came back here. What does it look like?" Cynthia said rudely.  
"Well, that solves the mystery, but otherwise, what is he doing here?" Kasper said pointing to Choclan.  
"I don't know" Cynthia said folding her arms. "He probably came here with Crazy McPhysco."  
"And where is she?"  
"How would I know that?"  
"You saw her, where'd she go?"  
"I didn't see her."  
"Oh, right, sorry Cynthia."  
"You should be sorry."  
"Well, if Choclan leaves then we could go back to doing whatever it is that we're doing" Kasper said looking at Choclan.  
"Hey buddy, I did nothing!" Choclan yelled at Kasper.  
"And what were we doing exactly?" Cynthia said standing up and brushing dust off of her.  
"Well, you were out… and I was looking for you, but it'd be stupid to do that again. So, we could go home and chill" Kasper suggested.  
"You mean I could go home and you could follow me like a dog" Cynthia said to anger Kasper. While Kasper was annoyed at Cynthia, Choclan managed to sneak away and hide behind a tree.  
"Well what you do want to do then, Cynthia?" Kasper asked, frustrated.  
"Sit here and listen I guess."  
"To what?"  
"Everything" Cynthia said, which made Kasper sigh. "Well, I'm sorry that you can't enjoy the sounds. You have to ruin it by looking at what the sounds are coming from."  
"You really should try to, forgive the pun, see the bright side" Kasper told her.  
"I guess I can't, I'm gonna stay, happily, in the dark." Kasper sighed again and walked away. "Bye, Kasper."

* * *

**Does anyone else see Vanellope in Cynthia? Both wanted to be racer and both had some way that they were different. I SWEAR THAT WASN'T INTENTIONAL!**


	9. Chapter 9: Why did you punch him?

**Sorry about the wait, we had all had exams and my back has been sore *cough* dance *cough* so I can't really sit at a computer for too long without it hurting :(**

* * *

Choclan and Kendall both looked at each other from behind two trees and came out from hiding. "How do you put up with him?" Choclan asked Cynthia.  
"It's easy, after a while I just tune him and his stupidity out."  
"Well, I'm just glad he's gone" Kendall said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Yeah, so am I… but can you _both_ leave me alone now?" Cynthia asked Kendall and Choclan.  
"What are you gonna do? It's not like you can see us?" Kendall said laughing.  
"I can do a lot of things without sight" Cynthia answered simply. Kendall just laughed, picked up another rock, and threw it at Cynthia. "Ahh! Can you stop? It _actually_ hurts."  
"You should've caught it" Kendall told her.  
"Are you having fun there, _Kendall_?" Cynthia said bitterly.  
Kendall rolled her eyes. "Calm it, kid. I'm just messing with you, I knew the second I met you that you couldn't see, I'm not _that_ stupid." Cynthia sighed. Minty Zaki saw Kendall and Choclan standing around Cynthia and ran down to get her.  
"Cynthia, you need to come with me" Minty said sternly, grabbing Cynthia's arm.  
"I don't _need_ to go anywhere" Cynthia said pulling her arm out of Minty's grasp.  
"I'm sorry but who _are _you?" Kendall asked Minty rudely. Minty turned her head to look at Kendall; she looked right into her eyes. _'She looks particularly familiar… K-Kendra? No, she's been missing, it can't be her' _She thought.  
"I-it doesn't matter to you. She needs to leave before anyone else see you, you can't be here, Cynthia" Minty said to Kendall, then Cynthia.  
"No! Why can't I stay here? I'm not causing any trouble? Just go look for your friends, Minty, and leave me alone" Cynthia told Minty.  
"Yeah, _Minty_, why does this brat have to leave?" Kendall said smirking. "Why do you have the right to tell _her_ what to do?"  
"Yeah, she in _my_ care" Kasper said running up to Kendall, Choclan, Cynthia and Minty.  
"Huh, who made you in charge of her? You hardly know her!" Minty said to Kasper.  
"I prefer him over you, Minty" Cynthia muttered.  
"Look, Cynthia is staying with me, you wanna change that you'll regret coming near her" Kasper said standing up for her. He looked down at Cynthia who was standing in between him and Minty, when she heard him say that he was gonna fend for her, she unfolded her arms, realising that someone wanted her. "What's going on here anyways, Cynthia?" Kasper asked.  
"Kendall and Choclan were throwing rocks at me and now Minty is trying to get rid of me for a second time. So, just the usual, everyone wants me to leave" Cynthia said folding her arms again.  
"It's not _you_ who I want to get rid of" Kendall said looking at Cynthia, then Kasper. Choclan looked at Kasper then picked up another two rocks and swung them at Cynthia, one hitting the side of her head and the other hitting her arm. Kasper clenched his fist and swung at Choclan, punching him in the face. Minty and Kendall took a massive step away out of shock.  
"Why did you punch Choclan, Kasper?" Minty screamed. Cynthia looked shocked.  
"If you try that again, Choclan, you'll regret ever being coded!" Kasper said to Choclan, who was lying on the floor holding his cheek.  
"Kasper, why did you punch him?! He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Minty screamed again.  
"He keeps throwing rocks at Cynthia and I need to take care of her" Kasper told Minty.  
"Aww, did he hurt your precious girlfriend?" Kendall said laughing.  
"What? I'm 15, she's 7. I don't know what's wrong with you" Kasper yelled at Kendall. She scoffed and then looked down at the side of his belt. There was a hexagonal anti-virus attached to his belt. Her eyes widened, she squealed and ran away, behind a tree. Kasper looked at Minty, who shrugged. Choclan got up from the ground, looked at Kasper, and then ran to Kendall.  
"Listen, Choclan, I can't go near him" Kendall whispered to Choclan.  
"Why?"  
"He's an anti-virus system. If he catches me I'm dead!" She whispered again. Choclan sighed and looked over at Kasper, Cynthia and Minty, who were all talking.

"Minty, what do you want with me anyways?" Cynthia yelled.  
"It… it doesn't matter anymore…" She said looking down, and then she ran away, out of Sugar Rush.  
"Do you know, Kasper?" Cynthia asked. Kasper told her no, she sighed and walked away.

* * *

**Kasper would never have a girlfriend... he's too into his job. ~Miles (Choclan/Swizz/Kasper)**

**He does like his job *troll face* A little hint our FOURTH fanfiction... Yeah... We have no lives... ~Tij (Vanellope/Minty Z/Adorabeezle/Nougetsia/Candlehead/Cynthia/Minty Z/Too Many Characters)**


	10. Chapter 10: None Of Your Business, Kid

**Short chapter... Sorry! I was watching MyMusic!  
By the way, has anyone read the re-wrote version of In Your Code? Cause I haven't updated that in ages :/ I really feel like leaving it and saying SCREW IT!**

* * *

"Kendall? He's gone now, you can come out" Choclan told Kendall, she sighed with relief and came out of hiding.  
"Thank Litwak. Choclan, I can't let him know that I'm a virus, if he finds out I'm in big trouble!" Kendall explained. Choclan sighed, knowing that, sooner or later, Kasper would find her and banish her.  
"A virus, huh? That's pretty cool, I guess" a voice said from behind the two, making them jump. They turned around to see a small racer, Cynthia, standing behind them.  
"How did you get here?" Kendall screamed at her, but Cynthia kept calm.  
"I have my way of getting around, _Kendall_" Cynthia told her rudely. Kendall folded her arms and looked at Choclan. She shook her head and turned back to Cynthia.  
"What do you want, kid?"  
"Nothing, I was just sitting down when I heard you two yapping on and on about how you can't let Kasper find out you're a virus." Kendall's eyes wined as she realised that Cynthia would _definitely _tell Kasper about her.  
"Well you should stop listening in on us!" Choclan yelled at Cynthia, clenching his fists. "Was that bossy enough, Kendall?"  
"You did just fine" She said smiling and putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's right, though. Stop butting in other's business."  
"Why should I?" Cynthia said rolling her eyes.  
"It's not polite!" Kendall screamed at her. Choclan stepped forward and screamed "Yeah!", then stepped back when Kendall looked at him.  
"It'd be best if you didn't, Choclan."  
"Oh, uh, sorry…"  
"It's okay" Kendall said blushing and smiling. Choclan smiled awkwardly, which made Kendall giggle. She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. Choclan blinked several times then looked at Kendall. She bit her bottom lip, waved, and then glitched away.  
"Wha-what just happened, Cynthia?" Choclan asked; baffled about what had just happened.  
"How in Litwak's arcade would I know that?" Cynthia said, not helping Choclan at all.  
"She… she just kissed me" He said, answering his own question.  
"I can only say she must like you for your looks, because your personality isn't too good."  
"Thanks" Choclan said sarcastically. "Where'd she go anyways?"  
"You really don't get this do you?" Cynthia said rolling her eyes again.  
"Sorry… wait, why am I being nice to you? See ya, shorty!" Choclan said running off, Cynthia figured he was probably going to find Kendall.

Kasper walked over to where Cynthia was, passing Choclan as he walked by. "I wonder what they were talking about" He asked himself.  
"Kendall told me to stay out their business" Cynthia answered Kasper. Kasper looked confused then ran over to Cynthia.  
"Could you hear me from over there?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I've always had perfect hearing."  
"Anyway, you alright?" Kasper asked. Cynthia slowly nodded.  
"Yeah, but I don't think Kendall is. Who'd like Choclan anyways, it's weird."  
"There's nothing weird about it" Kendall said walking towards the two. "There's nothing bad about liking him. He saved my life by sacrificing his own."  
"Did it drop his IQ?" Kasper joked.  
"Probably…" Kendall said folding her arms lightly. "Anyways, I need help finding a certain _president_."  
"If you mean Princess Vanellope, I'm pretty sure she's missing" Cynthia said. Kendall and Kasper looked at her weirdly when she said 'Princess'.  
"Why do you need her anyways?" Kasper asked.  
"None of your business, kid."

* * *

**I was just as surprised as Choclan when Kendall kissed him. ~Miles (Choclan/Swizzle/Kasper) **

**Does anyone else ship Choclan and Kendall? SHIP THEM! Cause Miles hates it when his characters are shipped! ~Tij (Vanellope/Minty Z/Adorabeezle/Nougetsia/Candlehead/Cynthia/Minty S/Too Many Characters) **

**Boobs. ~Liza (Kendra/Sticky/Kendall)**


	11. Chapter 11: I Wont Tell Anyone

**Who wants an awesome fast-forward look at the first chapter of our fourth fanfiction 'Steal Your Code'? I know you do :3**

* * *

"I'm older than you, so you're the kid" Kasper told Kendall. Cynthia sat down and listened to the two argue.  
"Kasper…" Cynthia butted in.  
"Not now, Cynthia!" He told her. She sighed and folded her arms, continuing to listen to them argue and continuing to butt in.

It had been a good couple minutes since the two had started arguing and Cynthia had had enough them, every time she butt in either Kasper or Kendall would shush her; either saying "Shut up, Cynthia!" or "Not now." Cynthia was sick of it and decided to do something about it.  
"Kasper!" She screamed, punching his leg, almost missing it.  
"Ow!" Kasper yelled stepping away from Cynthia, who was surprising strong for her age and size.  
"I know why she wants the Princess!" Cynthia screamed. Kendall death stared Cynthia, but Kasper was intrigued in what she had to say. "Well, uh, I know _half_ of why she wants the Princess."  
"Go on, Cynthia" Kasper said keeping his eye on Kendall.  
"She's a virus, Kasper! I could've told you earlier but you would listen to me!" She yelled. Kendall clenched her fists; she ran at Kasper and Cynthia and wrapped her hands around both their necks. Cynthia squealed as tears rolled down her cheeks, Kasper looked down at her, and then at Kendall.  
"If you do anything stupid, you'll die" Kendall said her grip tightened around Kasper's neck. "Oh, did I mention… that if I kill you here… you'll never regenerate"  
"She's right…" Kasper said accepting that he may not live after Kendall was through with them. Kasper looked down to Cynthia again, she was heavily breathing, terrified, of what Kendall could do. Cynthia's entire body glitched blue as she glitched just metres away from Kasper and Kendall. She fell to ground, realised she was out of Kendall's grasp. Stumbling to get back up she quickly sprinted away from Kendall. Kasper looked around to see Cynthia gone, and then looked at Kendall with hatred. She smirked and wrapped her other hand around his neck.  
"Listen, _kid_, I'll let you live since you're not the one I want but if you mention to _anyone_ that I'm a virus I'll deplete your life bar as fast as you can say Litwak. Do me a favour and find that _brat_ Vanellope" Kendall said loosening her grip around Kasper's neck slightly.  
"I don't have to do anything for you" Kasper said denying her request.  
"Oh, really?" Kendall said taking her hands off his neck. She smirked and swung her fist at his face, punching his cheek. He fell to floor, holding his cheek. Kendall death stared him, punching him again, twice. She pinned him up against a tree and started kicking him. She let go of him and grabbed a loose candy cane and hit him across the head.  
"Now" She said grabbing his arm "are we gonna tell anyone?"  
"No, I swear! I won't tell anyone! Just, please, stop."  
"Fine, I've had my fun" She said letting go of his arm.  
"I know who you are, and I'm sure Choclan would love to find out who you really are" Kasper said getting up, covered in already-forming bruises.  
"Oh, I'm so scared" Kendall said sarcastically. Kasper scoffed and walked away, to find Cynthia.

* * *

**After we wrote this chapter, I was afraid to go near Liza (Kendall). I thought she might hit me in real life ****_~Miles (Choclan/Swizzle/Kasper)_**

**I did attack him. It was glorious _~Liza (Kendra/Sticky/Kendall)_**

**Haha :P Even I don't know why I decided to make Cynthia glitch away... guess I just didn't want her to be beaten up :/ I'm surprised Kasper survived that brutal beating :P ****_~Tij (Vanellope/Minty Z/Adorabeezle/Nougetsia/Candlehead/Cynthia/Minty S/Too Many)_**


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Gonna Get Rid Of Her

**Sorry, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter :( By the way if you want to follow my Tumblr/Twitter/Deviant Art I can put a link in my profile description 3 Shamoo!**

* * *

"Cynthia, where are you?" Kasper called, looking around for her. He stopped underneath a tree; he leant against it and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and put his head back, so his head leant against the tree.  
"Hello, who are you?" a voice asked, startling Kasper. He quickly opened his eyes to see a racer, dressed entirely in brown.  
"I'm Kasper, I'm the anti-virus software in the arcade" Kasper said starting to look around. "I'm meant to be looking after someone… but she, uh, disappeared somewhere."  
"Torvald…wait, anti-virus software?" She asked. Kasper looked at her confused, and then slowly nodded his head. "That's so cool! What kind of stuff can you do?" she asked, her eyes widening.  
"Ah, well, I can search for viruses. I can generate a shield. Um, it's not that interesting" Kasper told her.  
"Have you destroyed any viruses?" Torvald asked, bouncing around Kasper.  
"Uh, not yet"  
"Well, you're no fun. I thought getting to destroy viruses would make you cool" She said putting her hands on her hips.  
"I'm sorry that I don't live up to your expectations but I'm busy, and I have to find Choclan… I need to tell him something" Kasper said folding his arms and looking around.  
"Like what?" She asked, looking up at Kasper.  
"I… can't tell you."  
"Aw, but I won't tell anyone!" The small racer whined. Kasper rolled his eyes and shook his head. He slowly walked away and Torvald followed.  
"Hey, Torvald!" Swizzle called running over, with Minty Sakura, towards Torvald and Kasper.  
"Oh, hey Swizz!" Torvald replied excited. "Hey, Minty" She said less enthusiastically.  
"Ē to, kon'nichiwa" Minty said waving to Torvald and Kasper. "Nē, kasupā, naze anata wa subete no anata no kao no ue ni aza ga aru nodesu ka?"  
"Why do I have bruises on my face? Uh, no reason…" Kasper replied.  
"Kasper! What's on your face?" Everyone turned around to see Sticky running up to them then looking up at Kasper's face. "Are you okay?" She said jumping up to poke Kasper's face. Kasper flinched backwards and flicked Sticky's hands away.  
"Ow, don't do that." Sticky stepped back, blushed and giggled.  
"She's got a point. Why _do_ you have bruises on your face?" Torvald spoke up. Kasper looked at the concerned racers and shook his head to say _don't worry about it_.  
"Uh, does anyone know where Choclan is? I need to find him…" Kasper asked the racers. They all shook their heads. "Cynthia?" The racers looked at each other again and shook their head yet again.  
"Watashi wa, karera ga doko ni aru ka daremoga shitte iru to wa omowanai" Minty said to Kasper.  
"Hmm, okay, I'll see all you later" Kasper said then ran off. Torvald sighed, waved goodbye to Swizzle, Minty and Sticky, and then ran off. They all looked at each and all let out a huge sigh.

"I can't find Vanellope" Kendall said to Choclan.  
"Neither, but why do you want her anyways?" Choclan asked.  
"She ruined this game, I'm planning to get rid of her" She explained.  
"Well, do you know where she could be at all?" Choclan asked, stupidly. Kendall sighed and shook her head.

Behind a candy rock, near where Kendall and Choclan were Cynthia was eavesdropping on their conversation. _I should probably tell Kasper about all this_ she thought. She got up and quickly ran away. She started walking around calling for Kasper.  
"Kasper, where are you?" Cynthia said bumping into someone. "Kasper?"  
"Yes, it's me" Kasper replied.  
"I was listening to Kendall and Choclan's conversation and they said they were going to destroy the Princess. I just thought I should tell you…"  
"Where are they?"  
"Honestly how would _I _know _that_?" Cynthia asked, rolling her eyes.  
"Just retrace your steps, Cynthia" Kasper suggested. Cynthia sighed, turned around, and then retraced all her steps.


	13. Chapter 13: Kendra

Cynthia stopped as she heard Kendall and Choclan's voices. Kasper put his hand on Cynthia shoulder then walked over to Kendall and Choclan.  
"Hey, you guys" Kasper said "Choclan…" Kasper paused. "Kendra…" Kendall eyes widen and Choclan quickly darted his head towards her.  
"Where's Kendra?" Kendall said raising one eyebrow and putting her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, you're so funny, Kendra. Admit it" Kasper said scoffing.  
"I don't see Kendra, idiot" Choclan said looking at Kasper then Kendall.  
"Ugh, you probably can't even put two and two together! She's Kendra!" Kasper yelled at Choclan.  
"Hey, let's go, Choclan" Kendra said turning around.  
"By the way, Kendra, don't lay a finger on Vanellope" Kasper said pointing a finger at her.  
"And why do you have any say in what I do?" Kendall said slowly turning back around. Kendall smirked at Kasper; she clenched her fists and ran over to Cynthia, grabbing her arm tightly, making Cynthia squeal. Kendall raised her eyebrow and kicked Cynthia in the leg. Kasper cringed as Cynthia squinted in pain. Kendall giggled and threw Cynthia at Kasper's feet. Kasper took Cynthia's hand and helped her up onto her feet. Cynthia held Kasper's hand tightly.  
"Come on, Cynthia. We should go now" Kasper said to Cynthia, walking away, Cynthia following behind him. Kendall giggled and glitched over to Choclan, he was standing behind her with a confused look on his face. She read the look on his face and she sighed.  
"Are you actually Kendra?" Choclan asked. Kendall closed her eyes and lowered her head. She slowly nodded and Choclan had a sudden feeling of betrayal wash over him. "Why didn't you just tell me in the first place?"  
"I… I know my name is Kendra but that isn't who I am anymore" She told him, glitching violently.  
"You're still Kendra, nothing has changed" Choclan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"You're right" Kendra said, putting her hand on Choclan's shoulder "Let's go… find Vanellope." Choclan nodded and started walking to the castle. Kendra smiled and followed him.

"You okay, Cynthia?" Kasper asked, squatting down to meet face-to-face. Cynthia nodded and sniffled. Kasper smiled warmly and gave Cynthia a big hug. She got scared at first, but then smiled, wrapped her arms around Kasper and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think there's anything we can do, guys" Swizzle told Sticky and Minty Sakura. Sticky sighed and slumped down onto the ground. Minty sighed as well and sunk her head into her hands. "You okay?" Swizzle asked Minty Sakura.  
"Watashi wa genkidesu" She said looking up to look at Swizzle, then looking back down to the ground. Swizzle looked at Sticky with a look of concern.  
"Are you sure about that, Minty?" Sticky asked, and then Minty nodded. Still looking at the ground, she sniffled and started to cry.  
"Anata wa hontōni sore ga u~izu, yōna monoda ka wakaranai. Anata wa, tsūjō no yō ni min'na to tsūshin suru koto ga dekimasu. Watashi ga iu koto o hon'yaku suru tame ni dareka o hitsuyō to shimasu. Watashi wa dōyō suru kenri o yūsuru. Anata wa watashi o hanatte nokosu koto ga dekimasu?" Minty told Swizzle.  
Swizzle looked at Sticky in confusion "I'm sorry, Minty. I don't know what you just said." Minty's eyes swelled up with tears and she covered her eyes with hands. "I'm sorry! I… I wish I could understand you."  
"Anata gadesu ka?" Minty asked Swizzle. He looked at her, confused, for a bit, then sat down next to her. She sniffled, and then wrapped her arm around Swizzle, hugging him tightly.  
"What did I do?" Swizzle asked. She let go and simply smiled at him. She got up and reached out her hand. Swizzle took her hand and got up. "Where are we going?" He asked. She turned around and pointed towards the castle. "Uh, um, okay" He responded. She let go of his hand and started walking towards the castle, Swizzle slowly followed.

* * *

**I'm sorry that the chapters keep getting smaller :( I've been busy watching the Equestria Girls trailer over and over and also working on Find A Way, which is my new fanfiction, written only by me... you should follow and favourite it :3 ****_~Tiana (Vanellope, Minty Z, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Candlehead, Cynthia, Minty S, Torvald, and Taffyta)_**


	14. Chapter 14: FINALE Finish Her

Minty Sakura paced around the giant castle hall as Swizzle lent against the throne backing. Swizzle watched Minty pacing, until he heard someone shouting. He quickly jumped up and walked around the main hall.  
"Can you hear that, Minty?" Swizzle asked, looking around the main room. Minty stopped pacing, shook her head and watched Swizzle walk around. "I can hear something!" Swizzle yelled. He stopped and listened, then ran through a door to the right, Minty running after him.  
"Watashi wa ima, u~izu nanika o kiku koto ga dekimasu!" Minty shouted, running down the long hallway after Swizzle.

Swizzle stopped running as he almost ran face-first into a giant door, the handle a little higher than the racers could reach. Minty stopped, crashing into Swizzle.  
"Hello, anybody here?" Swizzle called out.  
"Through the door!" Someone called from behind the door. Swizzle looked at Minty; Minty read the look on his face and nodded. Swizzle put his hands down and Minty stepped on his hands. He lifted her up and she opened the giant door. Minty jumped off Swizzle hands and pushed the door open. The two racers ran down a giant set of stairs to find Taffyta, Nougetsia, and Minty Zaki tied up against a brick wall, and Vanellope locked up in a giant 'glitch proof' chain. All the tied up racers smiled with delight when they saw Swizzle and Minty running down the stairs.  
"You guys have been here the entire time, and no one thought to look down here?" Swizzle asked.  
"Does that matter now, can you just untie us?" Taffyta said rudely. Swizzle rolled his eyes as he and Minty started untying each racer.  
"Thanks guys!" Vanellope said brushing dust and dirt off her clothes. Kasper and Cynthia ran in and Kasper saw all the racers untied and safe.  
"Thank Litwak everyone's safe" He said, holding Cynthia's hand, and walking down the stairs.  
"Who's this?" Nougetsia whispered to Vanellope.  
"I'm Kasper, the anti-virus system… and this is Cynthia" Kasper answered Nougetsia "There's a virus in your game, and that's what kidnapped you. I'm just looking after her for a bit" Kasper continued, pointing to Cynthia.  
"Hey, I don't _need_ taking care of" Cynthia said, folding her arms.  
"Sure" Kasper said sarcastically. Cynthia sighed, and walked away. Kasper went to go after her, but figured she needed some space. Vanellope and the rest of the racers watched as she stormed out.  
"Uh, anyways, are you looking for a virus or anything?" Vanellope asked Kasper as he looked down at all the tiny racers.  
"Well, there is a virus here that we thought had kidnapped the lot you. Is that how you ended up here?" Kasper asked. The racers all looked at each, then back to Kasper, and all shrugged.  
"We're not entirely sure. I mean, I remember leaving to find Felix when Kendra was in trouble" Vanellope told Kasper.  
"I remember leaving after Kendra reset my codes after I had the cheat installed in me…" Taffyta continued.  
"…I left because I was frustrated with Kendra because she and Choclan tricked me into changing my codes…" Nougetsia continued.  
"I only left because I was looking for Kendra…" Minty Zaki finished.

Kasper took a while to soak all the information in, but realised that all their disappearances had something to do about Kendra.

* * *

Cynthia sighed as she walked out of the castle. "Why does everyone treat me like a baby? I've lived all my life alone, with no help at all, can't it just continue that way?"  
"Oh, look who we have here" Kendall said from behind Cynthia, making her jump. She quickly turned around, recognising her voice.  
"What do you want from me, you physco?" Cynthia responded rudely. Kendall giggled and started circling Cynthia.  
"Not much" Kendra said. She stopped circling her and laughed. "You should've stayed out of the way."  
"What do you mean stay out of your way?!" Cynthia snapped. "I don't know where you're standing exactly, especially when you're being quiet!"  
"Good." Kendra said, grabbing Cynthia arm.  
"Let me go, you freak!"

* * *

"Kendra must've gone missing. When I was telling Choclan about you guys going missing, she got taken by… something…" Minty Zaki explained.

"Hmm" Kasper hummed. "Oh, and don't let Kendra near Vanellope. She's bad luck, that girl."  
"Huh, bad luck?" Vanellope asked, turning to Kasper. "She my friend though…"  
"Ha, friend?" Kendall said. All the racers turned to the entrance, where Kendra stood, Cynthia standing about a foot behind her. "Why hello, Vanellope, long time no see."  
"Cynthia, what are you doing with… her?" Kasper asked, concerned.  
"What do you mean 'what am I doing'?" Cynthia responded. All the personally out of her bubbly, yet annoying voice had disappeared.  
"Well, you know, I thought I needed help getting ri- I mean, welcoming you all back" Kendall said. "You know what, I really can't this innocent act up much longer" Kendall said, snapping her fingers. Vanellope, Kasper, and the other racers watched as she transformed from a racer with blonde and black streaked hair, to a girl with long, blonde hair, wearing a pink racers jacket, a pink skirt, and jet black boots.

"Surely you remember me, von _Schweetz_" Kendra said, walking closer to the racer, Cynthia closely following behind her.  
"Hey Kendra, I couldn't find them at Diet Cola Mountain, but you said to…" Choclan said, walking in to see all the racers standing there, staring at him blankly. "…meet me here."  
"Oh Choclan, nice of you to join us" Kendra hissed. "You're late… as always."  
"Uh, hey… Vanellope" Choclan said, smiling sheepishly, watching Vanellope staring at him with look of betrayal.  
"Ugh, you know what; I can't take this any longer!" Kendra said, glitching to Vanellope, pinning her against the wall. "You ruined everything, you miserable little glitch! Now you will die and everyone with witness it!" Kendra wrapped her hands around Vanellope's neck. Vanellope struggled to break free from her grasp. Vanellope kicked Kendra onto the floor and ran to the other side of the room.

Kasper went to help Vanellope but something caught his eye, his anti-virus badge flashing on his jet black belt. He bent down and whispered to the racers "Keep an eye on Kendra, make sure she doesn't do anything crazy. I'll be right back." The racers all nodded as Kasper sprinted out of the room.

Kendra got back up and lunged for Vanellope, crashing into a wall, as Vanellope, and the other racers, jumped out of the way.  
"You think you can stop me, huh?" Kendra said. "You really are idiots."  
"What did I ever do to you?!" Vanellope yelled, dodging Kendra.  
"You killed Turbo!" Kendra said, kicking Vanellope. "You are breathing this very minute!"  
"We had to kill him!" Vanellope yelled, running around the small, confined space. "He was crazy!"  
"Crazy? There's nothing crazy about him, how dare you disgrace the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush!"  
"Vanellope's the rightful ruler!" Swizzle said, jumping in. Kendra stopped lunging for Vanellope and walked over to where Cynthia was standing.

"They won't try and attack the girl." She whispered to herself. "Cynthia! Finish her." Cynthia nodded, took a sharpened candy cane out of her pocket and started walking towards Vanellope. "I've altered your codes, Vanellope. This way, if Cynthia kills you in the next hour… you will _never_ regenerate."  
"Uh…" Vanellope said, backing away. "What can we d-" Vanellope said, getting interrupted by Swizzle holding his hand over her mouth and moving her out of the way. Vanellope watched Cynthia as she started walking towards the other side of the room. She swung, missing Vanellope entirely, stabbing Choclan instead. He took several steps back, before falling on the ground. Kendra gasped and ran over to Choclan.

"Are… Are you okay, Choclan?" Kendra asked, kneeling next to him. Cynthia dropped the candy cane and shook her head.  
"Wha… What happened?" She said, holding her head. Kendra frowned and stormed over to Cynthia.  
"This is your entire fault! You're useless!" Kendra screamed. The words 'you're useless' hit Cynthia like a pile of bricks, tears started forming in her eyes as she ran out of the room, Kasper dodging her as he walked into the room.

"Ugh…" Kendra groaned running back to Choclan. "I'm so sorry this happened, I know I shouldn't have trusted her. I could've seen this coming. I just wanted to be happy, and to rule… with you. I guess my plan failed."

Kendra's eyes filled with tears as she watch Choclan close his eyes and fade away.  
Kasper whispered to the racers "We… should get out of here." The racers all snuck out, making sure Kendra didn't see them.

They all exited the castle to find Cynthia sitting on the steps outside, sniffling. "Cynthia, are you okay?" Kasper asked.  
"I… I just wanna go home" Cynthia said, not turning around.  
"Come on…" Kasper said, taking Cynthia's hand, helping her up, and then walking off with the rest of the racers following.

"Vanellope?" Kendra called, walking into the main room of the castle. "I want to, uh, apologize."  
"Huh? Oh, uh, okay, I accept your apology?" Vanellope said watching Kendra walk to where she was standing. "…But why the change of heart?"  
"You can thank me for that" Kasper said, walking in, Cynthia following closely behind him. "I destroyed the virus that took over her… But that isn't why I'm here. I need you guys to take care of Cynthia."  
"I told you a thousand times, Kasper! I don't _need_ anyone to take care of me!" Cynthia piped up.

Kasper rolled his eyes. "The Surge Protector warned me that I was getting replaced. A new anti-virus system will take my place."  
"You… You're leaving?" Cynthia asked.  
"Yeah, but, hopefully I'll come back. You'll be fine without me, Cynthia."

Kendra walked over to him, a nervous smile on her face. "Uh, see ya, Kasper. Sorry we didn't really get along because of the whole virus thing."  
"Cynthia, take care of yourself" Kasper said, giving Cynthia a giant hug. Cynthia simply sniffled and nodded. Kasper sighed, waved goodbye, and walked out of the castle, leaving Cynthia, Kendra, and Vanellope standing there.

* * *

**Ahh! Finally finished writing it out! **

**All the credits go to my friends Miles, and Liza! Who wrote it with me! **

**Miles playing Choclan, Swizzle, and Kasper!  
Liza playing Kendra, Sticky, and Kendall!  
And me playing Vanellope, Minty Z, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Candlehead, Cynthia, Minty S, Torvald, and Taffyta! **

* * *

**Also, check out my very own fanfiction, Find A Way, where two strange racers convince Vanellope and Taffyta to go through a portal causing them to get separated. s/9370296/1/Find-A-Way**


End file.
